Conscience
by RaeLynn Skye
Summary: Marie and logan have a fight, and while Logan is considering what Marie said, he gets a visit from his Conscience. I enjoyed writing this a lot...surprise ending...um...what else...oh yes, please review. Please *smiles* Thanks


html  
  
Conscience.  
  
By RaeLynn Skye.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me! NO siree.  
  
Notes: Well, this started off as a possible song-fic, but the song part didn't work out, and I liked the story line, so I wrote this…Enjoy…and for all of my regular readers, please don't hate me…it's finals week, and I have a lot of studying to do. *sigh* ah well…read, enjoy, review.  
  
"Logan, stop it!" She screamed. "I don't need to hear you from this too." She closed her eyes and held up her hands, frustrated that she had misspoken. "I don't need to hear this from you to." She corrected herself. "I've gotten it from the professor, from Jean, from Scott, from every student in the damn school. Now if you don't just…" She trailed off, looking at the pained and set expression on my face.  
  
"Fine." She said. "Just fine. If this is what I get for falling for you, then so be it. I don't care anymore. Do what you want." She threw up her hands, paused, turned and walked away, her low heels clipping on the ground softly. She reached the door to the hallway leading to her room and turned around to face me. "I would say that I won't always be here for you." She said. "But it wouldn't be true." She walked through the door, and there was a light thump on the other side of it. I was tempted to go and see what was wrong, despite my rejection of her, but I couldn't.  
  
I walked to my room, quietly closed the door and slammed myself onto the bed.  
  
There had to have been some reason that I just did that.  
  
Oh yeah…I smiled balefully…I didn't want to rip her apart. Being away from me would be better than being with me.  
  
A small voice in my head asked me how long I would keep that façade up. I wanted to scream at it. Anyone who thought that I would sacrifice her happiness for mine was sorely mistaken. I would not. Not in a million years.  
  
And even though she thought—right now—that she would be happy with me, if I gave in to her little childish fantasies, she would end up getting hurt. And that would not be something I could live with for the rest of my life.  
  
I You're so sure you would hurt her. /I The voice in my head mocked me. I wanted to slam my head into a brick wall, just to get it out.  
  
I didn't though. I tried to lay down, to go to sleep, but just as I was on the brink of sleep, that little voice in my head popped up again. I wanted to scream. I All she wants is your love. That's all. /I It said.  
  
"I'll hurt her." I said aloud to the voice in my head.  
  
I Maybe you won't. /I it said back.  
  
I laughed. "Have you seen me? Do you know me?"  
  
I do you know you? /I It asked. I growled at it's stupidity. I Maybe she knows you better than you think. She has you in her head, after all. Do you think she's self-destructive? Do you think that she would do this to herself if she knew it would hurt?/I I shook my head. She probably wouldn't, would she?  
  
I NO! /I It said.  
  
I stood up, walked over to the door and pulled it open. Standing outside, with her hand poised to knock, was Marie.  
  
"Hi." She said weakly.  
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything…" She looked into my eyes. "…I don't care how we're together, so long as we can be." She babbled on as if she was afraid that I would strike out at her.  
  
"Marie." I said, moving my two first fingers up to her mouth, halting her talking. "I was wrong." I said. "I shouldn't have said what I said, or did what I did. I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes filled up with tears. "Really?" She asked.  
  
"Really." I said, smiling at her sweet, happy expression. "I want to be with you. In that way."  
  
"Logan." She said, launching herself into my arms. "Pinch me."  
  
"You're not dreaming." I said. "And don't worry about the rest of them. If I can't keep us apart, then they can't either."  
  
"You didn't want to be with me?" She asked, her eyes clouding with worry.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you." I said. "I thought I would."  
  
"You were wrong." She said. "You couldn't do that to me."  
  
"I know." I said. "I know now." Then I pulled her to me, and kissed her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
In his quarters, Xavier smiled.  
  
  
  
Oh, intreguing ending, isn't it?…Okay, I admit, a bit hokey. Well, I felt a bit kooky…if it bothers you, you can forget it happened. *REVIEW*  
  
/html 


End file.
